Once Upon A Time: The Sorcerer Is Coming
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Note: I've debated posting this for nearly 3 years now. I'm finally posting it. You might want to refresh yourself by re-reading Once Upon A Time: Emerson. Taking place during the episode "Breaking Glass". Emerson Booth, son of August Booth, makes a discovery after receiving a magic book for his 20th birthday from Mr. Gold. Featuring Emma Swan, Mr. Gold, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **2011**

Emerson Booth and his best friend Justin Anderson walked through a mall in Boston, Massachusetts.

"I don't know Emerson," Justin said. "What if we get caught?"

"You ask that every time Justin," Emerson said. "Have we ever been caught?"

"No," Justin replied.

Emerson and Justin walked up to a videogame store.

"You distract, and I will take," Emerson said.

"Why do I always have to distract?" Justin asked.

"You want to be the one to steal?" Emerson asked.

"Why can't I?" Justin asked.

"You're really bad at it," Emerson replied. "Last time, you almost got us caught."

"We won't get caught," Justin said.

 **The Present**

Emerson walked down a sidewalk in Storybrooke. As he walked, he came upon Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. He could not help but walk inside. Once inside, he was amazed at what he saw.

"Hello?" Emerson asked.

"Hello Dearie," a voice said.

Emerson turned around the see Mr. Gold.

"Oh you," Emerson said. "I didn't realize you were Mr. Gold."

"What can I do for you Mr. Booth?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Nothing," Emerson said. "No offense, but you don't have a great reputation in this town and I've been advised to stay away from you. Goodbye."

Emerson turned around to leave, but Mr. Gold was right there.

"I think you'll want to stay for just a little bit," Mr. Gold said. "It is your birthday, and what's a birthday without a present?"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Emerson asked.

"Lucky guess," Mr. Gold replied.

Mr. Gold led Emerson into the back room and presented him with an old book.

"Happy birthday Mr. Booth," Mr. Gold said.

"A book of magic spells?" Emerson asked taking the book.

"Of course," Mr. Gold replied. "You're coming into your powers."

"My powers?" Emerson asked.

"You're a sorcerer," Mr. Gold replied.

"Come again?" Emerson asked.

"I have things I have to take care of," Mr. Gold said. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Present**

Emerson walked into the church where the Mother Superior was sitting at one of the pews.

"Excuse me?" Emerson asked.

The Mother Superior looked over at Emerson.

"May I help you?" the Mother Superior asked.

"Yes," Emerson said. "Are you the Blue Fairy?"

"Yes," the Mother Superior replied.

"I'm Emerson Booth," Emerson said. "I need to talk to you."

"Have a seat," the Mother Superior said.

Emerson sat down beside the Mother Superior.

"On my way to work today, I had an encounter with Mr. Gold," Emerson said.

"You didn't make a deal with him did you?" Mother Superior asked.

"No," Emerson said. "He actually gave me a birthday present. It was a book of magic spells. He told me I would be coming into my powers soon."

"Don't pay attention to anything that Mr. Gold tells you," Mother Superior said.

"Huh," Emerson said. "The Blue Fairy is lying to me."

"You're a sorcerer Emerson," Mother Superior said. "But you need to control your powers. All magic comes with a price. You don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Last time?" Emerson asked. "What do you mean last time?"

"I didn't say last time," Mother Superior said. "I said it's past time for dinner."

"No," Emerson said. "You said last time. Have I lived before?"

"I made a mistake," Mother Superior said. "I shouldn't have said anything. Please leave."

Later at his cottage, Emerson looked through his new magic book.

"Okay," Emerson said. "I must find out who I was."

At that moment, a crow flew in through an open window and began attacking Emerson.

"Get out you stupid bird!" Emerson screamed before accidentally killing the crow with a fireball.

Emerson screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no!" Emerson screamed. "That's not good."

Emerson looked at the book.

"Okay," Emerson said.

Emerson touched a picture of the Enchanted Forest. As he touched it, he found himself in the middle of the Enchanted Forest.

"Whoa!" Emerson shouted. "I seem to be in the Enchanted Forest."

Emerson began to walk around. As he walked an arrow hit the tree in front of him.

"Who trespasses on my land?!" Emerson heard someone shout.

Emerson turned around to see a familiar face sitting on the saddle of a horse.

"Prince Charming?" Emerson asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emerson stood there while the man on the horse got down. The man slowly walked over to Emerson.

"Did you say I'm charming?" the man asked. "I mean I am dashingly handsome, but you're not my type. I prefer ladies."

"No," Emerson said. "I'm not into men either. I just thought your name was Prince Charming."

"No," the man replied. "I'm Prince James, and you are trespassing on my hunting grounds."

"I'm sorry," Emerson said. "I'm Emerson and I didn't realize I was on someone's land."

"What are you wearing Emerson?" Prince James asked.

"I'm wearing a jacket, sweat pants, and a sweater," Emerson replied.

"I've never seen clothing like that," Prince James said.

"Well," Emerson said. "I came from another realm."

"And what brings you to this realm?" Prince James asked.

"I just came into some powers," Emerson said. "I found out that I've lived before and I was apparently a villain. I want to find out exactly what I did so I don't do it again."

"So you think this information you're looking for is in this realm?" Prince James asked.

"Possibly," Emerson replied.

"A quest for the past," Prince James said. "Count me in."

"Okay," Emerson said.

"But before we go, we both need to blend in with the crowd," Prince James said. "I need to disguise the fact that I'm the prince and you need to get rid of those clothes or people will think you're an evil sorcerer. Do you think you can use your magic?"

"I'm not sure," Emerson said.

"Try," Prince James said.

"Okay," Emerson said.

Emerson magically changed Prince James and himself into peasant clothes.

"I actually did it," Emerson said. "Wow."

"Okay," Prince James said. "Let's go figure out what past you did."

"Okay," Emerson said. "Here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emerson and James walked down the Enchanted Forest alongside a river.

"So where exactly are we going?" James asked.

"I don't know," Emerson replied. "But my grandma always taught me that if I was ever lost in the woods, just follow a river."

"Why didn't your grandma come with you?" James asked.

"She's dead," Emerson replied. "She died when I was 18."

"Oh," James said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Emerson said.

Emerson suddenly felt something strong.

"I think I know where we are," Emerson said.

Emerson turned left onto a path and began to follow it. James followed after. After an hour of walking, Emerson and James stumbled upon a huge, dark, abandoned castle.

"Whoa," James said. "This castle is bigger than mine. Who's is it?"

Emerson suddenly had a memory of sitting on a throne.

"It's mine," Emerson said. "It's my castle. I remember sitting on the throne."

Emerson crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle. James slowly followed as Emerson began looking around.

"This was my castle," Emerson said. "It's all coming back to me. I was a sorcerer and a king."

"Welcome home your majesty," James said.

Emerson excitedly ran around.

"I have a castle!" Emerson cheered. "I'm a king!"

Emerson ran into the throne room while James followed after him.

"There it is," Emerson said pointing to the throne. "My throne."

"Go ahead," James said. "Sit on your throne."

Emerson walked over and sat on his throne.

"This is such a…" Emerson started to say before having a flashback.

In the flashback, Emerson sat on the throne while his servants bowed to him.

"I am your king!" Emerson shouted. "You must all obey me!"

Emerson pointed to a male servant.

"You!" Emerson shouted. "Come forward!"

The male servant walked up to Emerson.

"You have been stealing from me!" Emerson shouted. "You stole from my treasure!"

"I…." the servant started to say.

Emerson magically vaporized the servant.

"Let that be a lesson to any of you who dares to steal from your king!" Emerson shouted.

Emerson snapped out of his flashback. James stood there looking concerned.

"Emerson?" James asked.

"I can't be here any longer!" Emerson shouted. "I have to get out of here!"

Emerson ran out of the castle and James ran after him.

"Slow down!" James shouted. "Why are you running so fast?"

James grabbed Emerson by the arm and Emerson began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," James said. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I was a horrible sorcerer!" Emerson screamed. "I killed people!"

Suddenly, Emerson was back in his cottage in Storybrooke. James was nowhere in sight and Emerson had his normal clothes on. Emerson grabbed his magic book and threw it into the fireplace and lit a fire.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Emerson shouted as he watched the magic book burn.

Emerson took a sigh of relief before turning around to see the magic book back on his couch, unharmed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Emerson said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gepetto sat in his living room watching Pinocchio playing a videogame.

"Oh Pinocchio," Gepetto said. "I really do not get videogames."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Gepetto said.

Gepetto got up and opened the door to see Emerson standing there.

"My grandson!" Gepetto cheered. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Grandpa," Emerson said. "Is Papa home?"

Pinocchio got up and walked over to his son.

"Emerson," Pinocchio said.

"Papa," Emerson said. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Pinocchio asked.

"Did you know that I was an evil sorcerer?" Emerson asked.

"I don't really remember," Pinocchio replied. "But I probably did. I knew a lot of stuff as August Booth."

"I think you still do remember," Emerson said.

"I don't," Pinocchio said.

"Try!" Emerson screamed.

"Emerson!" Gepetto shouted.

"My powers are returning and I need to know how to stop myself from becoming an evil sorcerer again!" Emerson shouted. "I need you to remember, Papa!"

"Okay Emerson," Gepetto said. "Time for you to go."

"Grandpa," Emerson said. "Stay out of this."

Emerson looked at Pinocchio.

"I'm sorry Emerson," Pinocchio said.

"I hate you," Emerson said.

"Emerson!" Gepetto shouted.

Emerson stormed off and Gepetto looked at his son.

"I really don't remember Papa," Pinocchio said.

"I know," Gepetto said. "It's okay my son."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emerson walked down the sidewalk in Downtown Storybrooke. As he walked, he bumped into Snow and Charming.

"Hey Emerson," Snow said. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Emerson lied.

"Is everything okay?" Charming asked.

"Yeah," Emerson said. "Everything is fine. Except, I'm missing my shovel."

"Oh," Snow said with her eyes getting wide. "I'm sure it'll turn up sometime. Goodbye."

Snow and Charming walked off as Hook walked by.

"Hey Hook," Emerson said.

"No time to chat," Hook said as he quickly walked off.

As Emerson continued to walk, he accidentally bumped into Seth, the guy who ran the honey stand in Storybrooke. This caused Seth to drop all his bottles of honey.

"Oh bother," Seth said.

"I'm so sorry," Emerson said as he began picking up the bottles.

"It's okay," Seth said. "This is why I started using plastic instead of glass."

Emerson handed the bottles to Seth.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"You're welcome," Emerson said.

"Hey," Seth said. "You're Pinocchio's son aren't you? And you live in that cottage down the road from me."

"Yes," Emerson replied. "I'm Emerson Booth."

"Well I'm Seth," Seth said. "How are you doing?"

"Not very well," Emerson replied. "I found out I'm a reincarnation of an evil sorcerer."

"What?" Seth asked.

"I know," Emerson said. "Today has been the worst birthday. I'm just really scared."

"But just because you were evil before doesn't mean you have to be evil again," Seth said.

"I don't want to be evil," Emerson said. "But I don't think it's that simple. Look, I'm sorry I bothered you with my problems."

Later, Emerson lied down in his bed.

"I'll just simply stay in bed until I die," Emerson said out loud to himself.

Emerson got out his phone and looked at a picture of him and Justin.

"I miss you Justin," Emerson said. "You always know what to do. But you can't know about Storybrooke."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Emerson got up and walked to the door. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Seth and four other guys standing there with a birthday cake.

"Surprise!" Seth cheered. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Emerson said. "Come in."

Seth walked in and each of the guys followed him.

"Hey Artie," Emerson said to the first guy who walked in.

"You know him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Emerson replied. "He's the gym teacher."

"I sure am," Artie said handing Emerson a $10 bill. "Happy birthday. Hoo, hoo, hoo!"

Artie cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Artie said. "Sometimes I randomly do that."

The second of Seth's friends walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you Emerson," the guy said. "I'm Josh."

Josh handed Emerson a bracelet made out of acorns.

"Here," Josh said. "It's a bracelet made from acorns. I specialize in acorn jewelry."

"Thanks," Emerson said. "It's very interesting."

The third of Seth's friends walked over to Emerson and handed him a basket of vegetables.

"My name is Horatio," the friend said. "Here are some vegetables from my indoor greenhouse garden."

"Thank you," Emerson said.

The fourth friend walked up to Emerson and handed him a Storybrooke t-shirt.

"Hi," the friend said gloomily. "Nice to meet you. I kept the receipt incase you hate the shirt."

"Oh no," Emerson said. "I love it. Thank you, um.." 

"Brandon," the friend replied. "Thanks for noticing me."

"Oh d…dear," Joshua stuttered. "We forgot candles."

"It's okay," Emerson replied. "Just the fact that you're all here is enough."

As everyone sat down, Emerson smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emerson stood at his desk in his classroom packing up his things. Pinocchio walked into the room.

"Did you really resign?" Pinocchio asked.

Emerson turned around.

"Yes Papa," Emerson replied. "I need to learn to control my powers. I can't risk the safety of my students."

"Oh," Pinocchio said.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you yesterday," Emerson said.

"It's okay," Pinocchio said. "I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Emerson said. "I'm just so terrified and I need my Papa."

"I'm right here," Pinocchio said.

"No," Emerson said. "My papa is August Booth. You're Pinocchio and a child."

"Emerson," Pinocchio said.

"Why did you have to become a child again?" Emerson asked. "Why couldn't you just stay an adult? You knew I was out there, but yet you still let the Blue Fairy change you back into a child!"

"Emerson," Pinocchio said. "I'm still your father. I love you."

Emerson burst into tears.

"No you don't," Emerson cried. "If you really loved me, then you would've asked the Blue Fairy to let you stay an adult."

"Emerson," Pinocchio said.

"My mother abandoned my when I was 5, my grandma died when I was 18, I can't even tell my best friend where I am," Emerson sobbed. "You're all I have left, and you're just a child. Please leave me alone. I can't see you anymore Papa, or even Grandpa. It's too painful."

Emerson took his stuff, walked down the hall, and exited the school. As he approached his car, Emma and Elsa walked over to him.

"Emerson," Emma said.

"Hey Emma," Emerson said. "And I'm guessing your friend here is Elsa."

"How did you know?" Elsa asked.

"I've seen the movie a few times," Emerson replied.

"Have you seen Ingrid lately?" Emma asked.

"The ice cream lady?" Emerson asked. "Sure. I went and got some ice cream last night after my birthday party."

"She was there last night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Emerson replied. "Why? Is she sick?"

"No," Emma replied. "Just stay away from her. She's the Snow Queen."

"I thought Elsa was the Snow Queen," Emerson replied.

"I am," Elsa replied. "But Ingrid is my aunt and she's the original Snow Queen."

"Okay," Emerson said. "I'll avoid her."

"Have you been crying?" Emma asked.

"No," Emerson lied. "Bye."

Emerson got into his car and drove off. He then drove home, got out his computer, turned on FaceTime, and called Justin. As Justin appeared on his screen, Emerson smiled.

"Hey Justin," Emerson said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Justin asked. "I find a note saying that you've gone away and then suddenly you stop answering my phone calls! You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I see that you're sitting down," Emerson said. "Please stay sitting down. I have a lot to tell you. You're all I have and I realize I need to tell you the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emerson sat at his computer while Justin sat still.

"Justin?" Emerson asked.

Justin didn't respond.

"I know that was a lot to take in," Emerson said.

"So my best friend is the reincarnation of an evil sorcerer and the illegitimate son of Pinocchio?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Emerson replied.

"That is…" Justin said. "That is the coolest thing ever!"

"You're not freaked out?" Emerson asked.

"No," Justin replied. "As a matter of fact, I want to help you."

"How can you help me?" Emerson asked. "You're in Boston and the town line to Storybrooke is blocked."

"Use some of your hocus pocus," Justin said.

"Okay," Emerson said standing up. "I'll try."

Emerson closed his eyes and thought to himself. He thought harder and harder. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. As he opened his eyes, he saw Justin standing there in front of him.

"Justin," Emerson said.

"Emerson," Justin said.

Emerson and Justin embraced tightly. After they were done hugging, Justin punched Emerson in the arm.

"What was that for?" Emerson asked, holding his arm.

"That's for not telling me where you were," Justin replied.

Later, Emerson and Justin arrived at Granny's.

"Good evening," Granny said as they entered. "Sit anywhere."

Emerson and Justin sat at one of the tables.

"So she's Granny from _Little Red Riding Hood_?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Emerson replied.

"Is the wolf here?" Justin asked.

"She is the wolf," Emerson replied.

"Huh?" Justin asked confused.

"Yeah," Emerson explained. "These versions are a little different."

"Can you tell me who's who?" Justin asked.

Emerson pointed to three men sitting at the table behind Justin.

"Those men arethe Three Little Pigs," Emerson said.

Emerson pointed at the young man and the young woman at the table behind himself.

"The young woman behind me is Thumbelina and the young man with her is her husband, Prince Cornelius," Emerson said

Emerson then pointed to a young woman walking it the diner.

"And that is Pocahontas," Emerson said.

"Where's John Smith?" Justin asked.

"Don't say that name!" Emerson whispered. "Her version of him is a wicked man!"

"Okay," Justin said.

At that moment, Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon walked into the diner.

"And here are a few friends I've made," Emerson said. "Guess who they are."

"I hope Granny has her honey cake," Seth said. "I'm so hungry that I feel a rumbly in my tumbly."

"O d…dear," Josh said. "Whenever you eat honey cake, you always eat too much."

"I do not like honey," Artie said.

"I will be having my usual," Horatio said. "Carrot soup with a side of healthy broccoli."

"I'll just have some soup," Brandon said. "Not that anyone cares, which they probably don't."

"Oh look," Seth said. "There's Emerson."

"Hey guys," Emerson said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon walked over to Emerson and Justin. Emerson pointed at Justin.

"This is my best friend and partner in crime, Justin," Emerson said. "I magically brought him here from Boston. Justin, this is Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon."

Seth shook Justin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Justin," Seth said. "If you ever need a smackeral of honey, just come to me."

"Okay, Pooh Bear," Justin said.

"However did you know?" Seth asked.

"You're very popular where I'm from," Justin replied.

Artie gave Justin a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Artie said cheerfully. "Making new friends is what Tigger's like best!"

"I specialize in acorn art," Josh said. "If you ever want me to make you anything, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you, Piglet," Justin said.

"That's correct," Josh said. "However, this curse turned me into quite a shy man."

"This is the most he's ever really talked to someone," Horatio said. "Now it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Horatio, but before the curse, I was Rabbit. Now if you ever need any vegetables, feel free to ask. I have several greenhouses in Storybrooke."

"Thank you," Justin said.

"I'm Brandon," Brandon said gloomily. "You probably don't know who I am."

"Eeyore," Justin said.

Brandon smiled.

"You know me," Brandon said. "That makes me kind of happy.

"He finally smiles," Horatio said.

"Now that we have a new friend," Seth said, "that is one more person to help Emerson discover how to keep his past self from becoming his present."

Seth thought for a moment.

"Yeah," Seth said. "That's right. Sometimes I forget to remember."

Everyone began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emerson and Justin sat in Emerson's living room reading through Emerson's magic book.

"We have been looking for hours!" Justin shouted. "Why can't we find anything?"

"I don't know!" Emerson shouted. "This is frustrating!"

Emerson's doorbell rang.

"I really hope it's not those siblings who need to fetch a pail of water again," Emerson said.

Emerson got up and opened the door to see Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold," Emerson said. 

"Hello, Mr. Booth," Mr. Gold said. "I've come bearing a gift."

"What's the price?" Emerson asked.

"Gifts do not come with a price," Mr. Gold said. "Besides, we're not making a deal."

"Okay," Emerson said. "What's the gift?"

Mr. Gold held out a magic bean.

"Is that…" Emerson began to ask.

"A magic bean," Mr. Gold replied. "It can transport you to another realm."

"Thank you," Emerson said taking the bean.

"I want you to use it and get out of here," Mr. Gold said. "The Curse of Shattered Sight is coming soon."

"What is it?" Emerson asked.

"It's a horrible curse that will make everyone turn on each other," Mr. Gold replied. "It will be a bloodbath. You don't want to become that evil sorcerer again. You must leave immediately."

"Okay," Emerson said. "Oh, and Mr. Gold."

"Yes, Dearie?" Mr. Gold asked.

Emerson gave Mr. Gold a hug.

"Thank you," Emerson said.

Ten minutes later, Emerson, Justin, Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon stood in the park in a circle.

"Okay," Emerson said. "We need to remember to not let go of each others' hands. Wherever we end up, we want to end up together."

"I'm just so excited to see the Enchanted Forest," Justin said.

"Okay," Emerson said. "Here we go."

Emerson threw the bean on the ground and a green portal opened up. Everyone held hands and jumped into the portal. After everyone jumped into the portal, it closed. Everyone then landed on a beach somewhere outside the Enchanted Forest.

"Whoa," Justin said looking around. "Where are we?"

Emerson looked to see the Enchanted Forest.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest," Emerson replied. "Now the question is, how do we get to my castle?"

Justin then pointed to the sand where Emerson's magic book was.

"Your magic book came with us," Justin said.

"Of course it did," Emerson said in an irritated tone as he picked up his book.

"My suggestion is that we find Emerson's castle as soon as possible," Horatio said.

"And something to eat," Seth said.

"Maybe Emerson's book has a map," Artie said.

"I sure hope we don't get lost," Josh said.

"I don't really care what we do," Brandon said.

"Don't worry," Emerson said. "We're fine."

At that moment, an arrow flew past them. Everyone looked to see a young woman holding a bow and arrow.

"Nobody move!" the young woman shouted. "What sorcerers are you?"

"We're not sorcerers," Justin said pointing at Emerson. "He's the sorcerer!" 

"Thank you!" Emerson said in an angry tone. 

"Look," Emerson said. "We're good guys. We'll explain everything. Just please don't kill us."

The young woman put down her weapons.

"You must be good guys," the young woman said. "Usually people in huge groups try to attack me. Who are you?"

"I'm Emerson Booth," Emerson replied. "These are my friends Justin, Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon. Who are you?"

"I'm Robin Hood," the young woman replied.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Part 2 will be attached**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **Character's Past: One of the many realms**

Two young children, Marian and Robin were in the middle of the forest playing hide and seek. Robin hid behind a tree while Marian was seeking.

"Robin!" Marian shouted. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Robin continued to hide.

"She'll never find me," Robin said.

"I already did," Marian said walking over to her sister.

"How do you do that?" Robin asked.

"It's a gift," Marian replied.

"Robin!" a voice called. "Marian!"

"Mother's calling," Robin said. "We'd better go."

Robin and Marian rushed to their hut where their mother was waiting.

"We have to go into the village to get some bread," their mother informed them.

As they walked through the village, Marian and Robin noticed a vegetable cart.

"Mother," Robin said. "Can we get some vegetables?"

"Yeah," Marian agreed.

"I'm sorry," their mother replied. "I can't afford it."

"Okay," Robin said disappointedly.

As her mother and Marian went to the bread cart, Robin looked over at the vegetables. She then ran over, grabbed a carrot, and ran off. The cart owner saw her.

"Hey!" the cart owner shouted. "Stop that thief?"

Robin continued to run, until she found herself surrounded by knights. As she stood there, Prince John approached her.

"What do we have here?" Prince John asked.

The cart owner walked over to them.

"That's her!" the cart owner shouted. "That's the thief!"

"You know what I do with thieves?" Prince John asked. "Take her to the dungeon!"

Robin's mother and Marian ran over to them.

"Stop!" Robin's mother shouted.

Robin's mother got down on her knees.

"Please!" Robin's mother shouted. "I beg of you! Don't take my daughter!"

"This thief is your daughter?" Prince John asked. "Okay. You have a choice. We take you to the dungeon and your daughter goes free, or we take your daughter to the dungeon."

"Mother," Robin said. "Don't do this."

"I will go to the dungeon," Robin's mother said.

"Very well," Prince John said. "Take this woman to the dungeon to live out the rest of her days!"

The knights began leading Robin's mother to the dungeon.

"No!" Robin screamed.

Robin began running toward her mother. Marian quickly grabbed her sister and held her back.

"There's nothing we can do," Marian said.

"Mom!" Robin screamed. "You can't take my mom!"

"Let's go home," Marian said. "It's just us now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Emerson and Justin followed after Robin through the Enchanted Forest.

"Prince John kidnapped my sister, Marian," Robin explained. "He wants to force her to marry him."

"Don't worry," Emerson said. "We'll help you."

Robin stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"We're going to help you," Justin said.

"I just met you guys," Robin said. "And you want to help me?"

"Yeah," Emerson replied. "I have powers. They could come in handy."

"And what about him?" Robin asked pointing at Justin.

"I don't have magical powers," Justin said. "But I do know judo."

"Is this Judo guy a sorcerer too?" Robin asked.

"Judo's not a person," Justin said. "Judo is a type of martial arts."

"So you're an artist?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Justin said.

Meanwhile, Seth, Artie, Josh, Horatio, and Brandon walked up to a dock in a seaside village.

"I can't believe we lost them," Artie said.

"We wouldn't have if Seth hadn't got caught in the bear trap!" Horatio shouted.

"There was honey," Seth said.

"Maybe we could ask for help," Josh said.

"Not that anyone will help us," Brandon said.

"Get away from me!" they all heard someone shout.

The five friends turned around to see a young woman with black hair and a blue dress being cornered by thieves.

"Hey!" Seth shouted. "Get away from her!"

Seth began running and the thieves quickly fled. The young woman looked at Seth and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I am now," the young woman replied. "You saved me. May I ask your name?"

"It's Seth," Seth replied.

"Thank you, Seth," the young woman said smiling.

Horatio walked over to them.

"Come on Seth," Horatio said. "We have to find Emerson and Justin."

"Okay," Seth said.

Seth turned around to see the woman had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Horatio replied. "But we need to go."

"Oh bother," Seth said. "She was so beautiful and nice."

"Perhaps you'll meet her again," Josh said as he, Artie, and Brandon approached them.

"Don't give up hope, Seth Old Buddy, Old Pal," Artie said.

"I really hope you see her again," Brandon said gloomily.

"We'd better go find Emerson and Justin," Seth said. "Something tells me that they're going to need us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Marian sat by her tower window looking out at the kingdom. She suddenly heard the door open behind her, but kept looking out the window.

"Marian," a familiar voice said.

Marian turned around to see her mother.

"Mom?" Marian asked. "I thought you were locked in the dungeon."

"No," her mother replied. "The prince made me one of his servants."

Marian and her mother shared a hug.

"Listen," Marian's mother said. "We don't have much time. We have to switch out our clothes so you can escape."

"We can't," Marian said. "When the prince discovers what we've done, he'll kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," her mother said.

After switching clothes, Marian walked out of the tower. She then quickly made her escape from the castle.

"Don't worry, Mom," Marian said as she looked back at the castle. "I'll come back for you."

Meanwhile, Robin, Emerson, and Justin continued walking toward the castle.

"We're almost there," Robin said.

Marian came running over to them.

"Robin!" Marian cheered.

"Marian?" Robin asked. "Why are you dressed like a maid?"

"I switched clothing with Mom," Marian replied.

"Mom's alive?" Robin asked.

"Not for long," Marian replied. "The wedding is supposed to start soon. When Prince John realizes it's Mom in the tower and not me, he'll kill her."

"We have to save her," Robin said.

"I have a plan," Emerson said.

Marian looked at Emerson and Justin.

"Who are they?" Marian asked.

"Oh," Robin said. "Meet Emerson and Justin. Emerson's a sorcerer and Justin's an artist."

"I'm not an artist," Justin said. "Never mind."

Emerson magically changed Robin into a maid's outfit while changing himself and Justin into knights in shining armor.

"My best friend is literally the best!" Justin cheered.

"He's from the Land Without Magic," Emerson explained.

"I can tell," Marian said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Seth, Artie, Horatio, Josh, and Brandon continued walking through the Enchanted Forest along a river.

"I think we're still lost," Horatio said.

"No," Seth said. "I know exactly where we are. We're at a river."

"We're lost," Brandon said gloomily.

"Look over there!" Artie cheered pointing at a huge black castle in the distance.

"That's Emerson's castle!" Josh cheered.

"It is!" Seth cheered. "It looks just like the picture!"

"Cool," Brandon said.

As they entered Emerson's castle, the five friends looked around at the paintings of the Evil Sorcerer.

"Wow," Seth said.

"So this was Emerson's past life," Artie said.

"He looks so unhappy in these paintings," Josh said.

"He sure does," Brandon agreed.

"All these paintings have something in common," Horatio said.

"He's all alone," Seth said.

"No family, no friends," Brandon said.

"That was a different lifetime," Seth said. "He has friends in this life and he's not going to turn out like he did before. Let's go help our friend!"

"Yeah!" Josh, Brandon, and Artie cheered.

"But we don't know where he is," Horatio said.

"Oh, yeah," Seth said. "I forgot. Well, let's go find our friend and then help him!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Let's go!" Artie cheered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Emerson and Justin walked up to the castle gates where two knights stood guard. Robin and Marian followed behind them.

"Halt!" a knight shouted. "Who goes there?"

"Just two knights and two young maidens returning from the marketplace," Justin replied.

"State your names," one knight shouted.

"King Arthur Pen dragon of Camelot," Justin said. "And this is my knight, Sir Lancelot."

"Really?" Emerson whispered.

"I panicked," Justin whispered.

"Huh," one of the knights said. "I don't recall Arthur Pendragon and Sir Lancelot being invited."

Emerson snapped his fingers and the two knights passed out.

"Let's go," Emerson said.

Everyone quickly entered the castle.

"Okay," Marian said pointing to a staircase. "The tower is up those stairs."

Before they could go up the stairs, Marian and Robin's mother came downstairs in a wedding dress, escorted by a group of knights. A white veil covered her face.

"We're too late," Robin said.

They quickly followed the knights and the mother into the grand hall where the prince, his wedding guests, and a priest stood. Robin and Marian's mother was lead down the aisle to the prince and the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join Prince John and Lady Marian in holy matrimony," the priest announced. "If anyone objects to this union, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Marian shouted. "She is not Lady Marian! I am, and I would never marry this wicked prince!"

Prince John ripped the veil off of Robin and Marian's mother.

"Guards!" Prince John shouted. "Seize them!"

The knights began to attack, but Emerson, Justin, Marian, and Robin began to fight back. Emerson magically threw some knights, while Justin used his Judo moves. Marian flipped a few knights. Soon, the knights, the priest, and the wedding guests fled. Prince John escaped through a secret passage, with Robin and Marian's mother as his hostage. Robin quickly ran after them.

"We did it!" Marian cheered once everyone had fled.

"Wait," Emerson said. "Where's Robin?"

Emerson ran off to find Robin while Justin and Marian looked at each other.

"This armor is really hot and heavy," Justin said.

Meanwhile, Robin stood with her bow and arrow aimed at Prince John, who was holding Robin's mother close to the edge.

"You let my mother go!" Robin shouted.

"If you hit me with that arrow," Prince John said, "I will drop your mother over the edge. Kill me, and your mother dies too!"

Robin's mother suddenly disappeared.

"Mom!" Robin screamed.

"Turn around," Robin's mother said.

Robin turned around to see her mother standing next to Emerson.

"A sorcerer!" Prince John shouted.

"Yes," Emerson said.

Emerson magically levitated Prince John in the air and hovered him over the edge.

"Stop!" Prince John pleaded. "Please don't kill me!"

"You see," Emerson said. "My past life would've enjoyed watching you suffer. He would've killed you with no mercy."

Emerson magically set Prince John back on the castle roof.

"However," Emerson said. "I'm not a killer. But if you ever threaten my friends again, I will be. Got it?"

"Uh huh," Prince John replied in a scared tone.

"Good," Emerson said. "Glad I could help. Come on Robin. Let's get out of here."

As they turned around to walk away, Prince John began to run at Emerson. Robin quickly took her bow and arrow, and with one shot, killed the evil prince.

"Let's get out of here," Robin said.

Later at a dock, Marian, Robin, and their mother prepared to board a boat.

"I am so happy to finally be free," their mother said smiling. "I am so lucky to have two wonderful daughters like you."

Marian and her mother boarded the boat while Robin turned around to see Emerson and Justin watching her.

"Robin?" her mother asked.

"I'm not going," Robin said. "I want to stay with my new friends and continue my adventure."

Robin and her mother shared a hug.

"Good luck, my daughter," Robin's mother said.

"Thanks, Mom," Robin said.

Robin and Marian shared a hug.

"Good luck, Sis," Marian said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

Marian and her mother boarded the boat and Robin watched as it sailed away. Emerson and Justin stood by their new friend and watched until the boat was no longer in sight.

"Thank you guys so much for your help," Robin said.

"You're welcome," Emerson said.

Emerson and Robin looked at each other and smiled.

"Can we go to your castle now?" Justin asked.

"Castle?" Robin asked. "You have a castle?"

"It's a long story," Emerson said. "I'll catch you up."

Emerson and Robin smiled at each other as Robin began walking. Justin looked at his best friend and smiled.

"What?" Emerson asked.

"You like her," Justin said.

"Whatever," Emerson said.

"You like her," Justin said.

"Shut up," Emerson said.

Emerson and Justin began following Robin. Suddenly, Seth, Josh, Artie, Horatio, and Brandon rushed over to them.

"There you are," Emerson said.

"Where have you guys been?" Justin asked.

"You missed one crazy adventure," Robin said.

"We got lost," Seth replied.

"Yeah," Horatio said. "Because someone who shall remain nameless got caught in a bear trap."

"Anyway," Artie said. "We found your castle. It's not too far from here."

"Thank goodness," Justin said. "I am so tired."

"I can't believe we missed the adventure," Josh said.

"Don't worry," Robin said. "There will be many more to come."

 **THE END**


End file.
